Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit)
Sonic the Hedgehog 2, que vem a se tornar um dos jogos de maior sucesso do ouriço no Mega Drive. O game foi muito popularizado pois veio junto com o Mega Drive III no Brasil, de modo que quase todos que compraram o Mega Drive entre 1994 e 1996 possuem este jogo. Novidades Foram muitas as novidades trazidas pela continuação do game Sonic the Hedgehog. Primeiro vamos falar sobre as semelhanças com o primeiro jogo: o mundo de Sonic é repleto de elementos, como anéis, loopings, obstáculos e inimigos-robôs, os badniks. O seu objetivo é destruir os badniks, coletar os anéis para sobreviver e fechar as fases com menos de 10 minutos. O jogo continua dividido em fases que são subdividas em atos. Na continuação, Sonic agora vem acompanhado de um novo personagem: Miles "Tails" Prower, uma Raposa. Aqui houve uma grande confusão na época do lançamento no Brasil: por ser um substantivo feminino, muitos acharam que Tails fosse fêmea, mas na realidade Tails é macho. Outra grande novidade é a presença de três menus na tela-título: 1 Player, 2 Player VS e Options. O menu 1 Player é o modo normal de game, com as fases, badniks, obstáculos e desafios. O menu 2 Player VS traz a tela dividida, para que dois jogadores possam fazer um desafio mano-a-mano. Por fim, no menu Opções você pode escutar as músicas do jogo (Sound Test) e escolher com qual personagem vai jogar (três opções: Sonic sozinho, Tails sozinho, ou Sonic + Tails, podendo o Tails ser comandado pelo computador ou por outro jogador, para auxiliar o Sonic). A outra opção é referente ao modo 2 Player VS. O grande destaque do mundo do Sonic são as misteriosas Esmeraldas do Caos. Elas são pedras preciosas, com poderes para restaurar o mundo (como em Sonic 1) ou até uma fonte quase ilimitada de energia. Após a restauração no mundo de Sonic 1, agora elas voltaram em número de 7. Será preciso coletar todas para se atingir o final verdadeiro do jogo. Quando o Sonic coletar as sete esmeraldas, ele poderá usar as suas energias para ficar invencível: é o Super Sonic. Os monitores de itens estão de volta. Quando você quebra esses monitores espalhados por todas as fases, pode ganhar muitos extras. Eles são os mesmos de Sonic 1: Os postes também estão de volta. No Sonic 1 eles serviam para salvar o jogo, funcionando como checkpoint. Agora, além de salvar o jogo, eles dão acesso ao Estágio Especial. Para isso, é preciso acioná-los com mais de 50 anéis e entrar dentro do círculo de estrelas que será criado. As molas e espinhos também estão de volta. As molas vermelhas dão impulso muito maior que os das molas amarelas. Ao final de cada fase, você passará por uma placa, que serve para concluir o Ato. Essas placas estão presentes nas fases de Ato 1 e em Metropolis também no Ato 2. Ao final do Ato que contém o chefe - Robotnik - há a cápsula de aprisionamento dos animais, que você deve apertar para soltá-los. Vamos agora à tela do jogo. Está igual ao do jogo anterior. No campo Score, você tem a contagem do número de pontos obtidos. Cada inimigo destruído dá 100 pontos, e cada anel coletado ao final da fase, representa 100 pontos. Você ganha Bônus por número de anéis coletados e também pelo tempo. Se fechar a fase em até 30 segundos, ganhará o bônus de 50 mil pontos. A partir de 30 mil pontos computados ao final da fase, de uma só vez, você ganha um Continue. E a cada 50 mil pontos, ganha uma vida. O segundo elemento é novamente o Tempo. Você tem os mesmos 10:00 minutos para terminar a fase, sendo que quando for atingido esse tempo, o personagem morrerá e será dada a tela de Time Over. O terceiro elemento é o contador de anéis. Ele conta o número de anel momentâneo. Quando um inimigo lhe tirar todos os anéis, o contador volta do zero, mas há a possibilidade de resgatar alguns, agora em Sonic 2 é possível coletar mais do que em Sonic 1. Na primeira vez que você atinge 100 e 200 anéis você adquire uma vida extra. E agora o game oferece um exclusivo bônus para quem conseguir pegar todos os anéis: é o Perfect Bônus, que dá 50 mil pontos (1 vida) ao jogador. Infelizmente há fases em que não há como pegar todos os anéis. Por fim, temos o''' contador de vidas', que chega até zero. Após isso é dado o ''Game Over, com a possibilidade do personagem ganhar um Continue (3 vidas extras), nas telas de contagem de pontos. Enredo Após ter aprontado todas e ter sido derrotado por Sonic, o Dr. Robotnik não aprendeu a lição. O vilão havia feito um plano de robotizar os animais da floresta, enquanto procurava as Esmeraldas do Caos. Mas Sonic atrapalhou o seu plano. Robotnik agora resolveu refazer seu plano, buscando evitar os erros cometidos. Ele novamente capturou os animais para colocá-los dentro dos robôs e os espalhou por toda a parte. E não é só isso: ele ainda construiu uma enorme Fortaleza Voadora. No Espaço, ele ainda colocou em funcionamento um laboratório secreto, que ele chamou de Death Egg (Ovo da Morte). Lá ele desenvolveu uma cópia metálica do Sonic, que possui as mesmas habilidades do ouriço. Construiu também um poderoso robô à prova de Sonic. Contudo, para esse plano dar certo, será necessário que Eggman precise da energia das Esmeraldas do Caos. E o vilão sabe que agora elas são em número de 7, e que precisa localizá-las antes de Sonic ou o final será o mesmo. O ouriço, ao saber dos seus planos, sabe que chegou a hora de detê-lo novamente e é supreendido quando um fã seu - Tails - pede para ajudá-lo. Sonic não aceita de início, mas de tanto insistir, Tails consegue convencer o ouriço. Agora, essa dupla vai estar unida para deter Robotnik. Tails precisará correr muito para alcançar o Sonic, mas sua participação é fundamental: ele constrói um avião que será necessário para que Sonic chegue até a Fortaleza Voadora de Robotnik. Dentro da Fortaleza, Sonic vai ter que sobreviver e dar um jeito de chegar até a Death Egg para pôr fim de vez nos planos de Robotnik. Conseguirá superar mais esse desafio? Análise Técnica Os gráficos de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 são mais animados e com mais cores do que o da primeira versão do jogo. Seu padrão é um pouco mais inferior, mas ainda assim muito bom. A trilha sonora é outro ponto positivo: a Sega of America fez um bom trabalho com o jogo, com destaque à música de encerramento. A jogabilidade ganhou um reforço: Sonic e Tails têm um ataque que vai ajudar muito para destruir os inimigos e ganhar velocidade, é o SpinDash. A diversão é garantida com o modo de 2 Players VS. Personagens e habilidades São três personagens: Sonic, Tails e Dr. Robotnik. O verdadeiro nome de Tails é Miles. Ele ganhou esse apelido de Tails, pelo fato de ter duas caudas e com elas, ele pode girá-las e sair voando igual um helicóptero. Tails é bem esperto, e é um ótimo construtor: ele será peça chave para que Sonic consiga vencer Robotnik, graças à construção do seu avião, o Tornado. Fases O número de fases agora ficou maior, com diminuição no número de atos. Não é um jogo pequeno, será um pouco mais demorado que o Sonic 1 para você fechá-lo. A maioria das fases possuem dois atos. Metropolis possui três atos. Sky Chase, Wing Fortress e Death Egg possuem um único ato. Emerald Hill ''' Cenário tropical em que você poderá juntar as sete Esmeraldas do Caos já nesta fase. Algumas paredes possuem acessos secretos, onde você poderá pegar vidas, anéis e escudo. Dica: para destruir o macaco-robô que fica atirando cocos, acerte-o por baixo, nunca de lado ou você poderá perder anéis. Chefe: muito fácil, basta tomar cuidado com o parafuso gigante na parte da frente e acertar oito vezes pela parte de cima. Fique atento: quanto você fizer a sétima batida, quando o chefe voltar, ele vai soltar o parafuso. '''Chemical Plant Uma velha indústria química, cheia de labirintos e caminhos alternativos. Cuidado com o rio poluído (Mega Mack), nele não há como tomar fôlego, por isso, se você cair nele trate de sair logo. Dica: tome cuidado com os robôs-garras e lembre-se que os caminhos de cima são sempre mais rápidos e mais fáceis. Chefe: esse aí fica facílimo se você tiver com alguém jogando o Tails. Basta deixar o Sonic abaixado e pedir para um colega usar o Tails para acertar o chefe. Com o Sonic abaixado, o produto químico que Robotnik jogar não fará você perder anéis. Se estiver sozinho, quando o chefe estiver passando por cima de você, fique abaixado, e quando estiver coletando o material químico, acerte-o oito vezes. Aquatic Ruin as belas e bonitas ruínas aquáticas revelam um cenário cheio de obstáculos de uma cidade antiga: muitas lanças surgirão das colunas. No caminho aquático, basta pegar fôlego no aglomerado de bolhas, quando sair a bolha maior. Dica: cuidado com os robôs que surgem das paredes. Para isso é sempre recomendável passar por elas com o SpinDash. O caminho de cima também é o mais fácil e mais rápido. Chefe: ele vai fazer surgir duas colunas enorme. Dessas colunas sairão algumas flechas que você precisa tomar cuidado. Para derrotá-lo, suba nas flechas e acerte Robotnik oito vezes. Casino Night Cenário noturno e dia de jogatina! Uma fase cheia de luzes como um verdadeiro cassino. Você poderá se divertir - e de quebra coletar anéis - nos slots. Há também slots de pontuação apenas. As paredes às vezes guardam passagens secretas. Dica: se você apertar A+B+C nas setas de pinball, o Sonic vai pular muito mais rápido que o normal. Com A+B ou A+C também. Dica: use os elevadores para subir de níveis e nas molas, segure o botão de pulo, para poder sair delas. Dica: clique aqui para ver o que você pode ganhar no Casino. Chefe: um pouco complicado, mas nada demais. Nunca acerte-o por baixo, porque ora ele vai deixar eletricidade e ora vai soltar uma bomba que se estilhaça no chão. Use o spindash para subir até uma parede, e quando der a altura certa use o botão de pulo para Sonic acertar o chefe de lado. Ou use os travessões de pinball para jogar o Sonic para cima e quando ele cair acertar Robotnik. Hill Top Um lindo cenário vulcânico, onde você deverá tomar muito cuidado para não cair no fogo. Terremotos poderão acontecer e complicar a sua vida. Dica: no segundo ato, quando começar o terremoto, procure um acesso secreto onde terá uma invencibilidade. Com isso, o seu trabalho será reduzido em 90%. Chefe: parecido com o de Marble Zone, acerte-o quando ele se levantar do fogo, tomando cuidado para não cair no fogo após ele descer. Quando ele mirar, vai atear fogo na plataforma toda, por isso pule para o outro lado. Oito batidas. Mystic Cave Agora é a vez de uma floresta escura e obscura. Cuidado com os inúmeros obstáculos, como as paredes móveis com espinho. Dica: para matar o vagalume, espere ele parar de piscar. Dica: para abrir pontes e acessar lugares, pule nos cipós. Chefe: cuidado quando começarem a cair objetos, pois os pontudos poderão tirar seus anéis. Acerte o chefe quando ele descer. Depois disso, ele vai virar as brocas para frente, agora você pode acertá-lo por cima. Depois, ele virará as brocas para cima, agora você pode acertar por baixo, mesmo no fogo que sai das turbinas, que não vai tirar seus anéis. Oito batidas como sempre. Oil Ocean uma usina poluiu toda a água, virando óleo puro. Sonic foi parar lá dentro e precisa sair! É um fase muito bonita. Dica: quando cair no óleo, fique pulando para não morrer. Chefe: parecido com o da Hill Top. Robotnik vai surgir do óleo, momento de você atingi-lo. Após isso, ele vai atirar garras mecânicas para as plataformas: tenha cuidado. Oito vezes e pronto! Metropolis uma super moderna cidade, cheias de transportadores, inimigos, magma e esmagadores. Muita atenção! É a única fase do jogo em três atos. Dica: nos círculos giratórios, basta seguir normal. Dica: as paredes com telas costumam esconder acessos secretos. Dica: cuidado com o louva-a-deus mecânico, ele vai atirar as suas garras, que ficarão como um bumerangue. Dica: use as porcas para subir e tome cuidado para não se esmagar. Dica: cuidado com as estrelas, elas vão explodir e soltar destroços por todo lado, especialmente quando você estiver no parafuso. Chefe: Robotnik ficará envolvido por 7 bolas que formarão uma espécie de balão que representa o Robotnik. Pegue impulso e salte sobre o chefe para elas não te acertarem. Quando o chefe se levantar, vá para o canto direito e se abaixe, pois as bolas vão ficar girando. Depois disso, elas vão rodar em frente ao chefe, momento de acertá-lo. Quando fizer isso, ele vai soltar o primeiro balão. Faça isso 7 vezes e por fim acerte mais uma vez o chefe. Sky Chase uma linda perseguição no céu, sem maiores segredos. Você vai através do tornado. Use para cima para o avião subir e para baixo para ele descer. Você pode - e deve - pular para acertar os inimigos, sempre por cima deles. Fase sem chefe, após ela a perseguição prossegue na Fortaleza Voadora. O avião de Tails será atingido e Sonic segue na fortaleza. Lembrando que se você estiver jogando com o Tails, o avião será pilotado por Sonic. Wing Fortress chegou a hora do desafio final. Agora você vai enfrentar a Fortaleza Voadora, repleta de perigos. Logo no começo, o avião de Tails será atingido e você precisará pular na plataforma, se não vai cair e morrer. Na fortaleza, tome muito cuidado com as hélices. Dica: tenha calma quando você precisará atravessar o cenário com as plataformas que surgem e desaparecem na parte externa (essa parte está logo depois de você sair voando e se apoiando nas placas externas da fortaleza). Procure pular na primeira logo que ela estiver acessível e agora você tem que ser rápido. No outro lado, a dificuldade será passar sem cair. Não é difícil, pule aquele acelerador. E dê um spindash em sentido contrário a ele. Não faça mais nada, você vai automaticamente ao outro lado. Lá, tome cuidado para não pegar o outro acelerador e cair no abismo de novo. Chefe: poderoso canhão laser. Acerte por baixo antes que ele dispare o laser. Dica: passar com o Super Sonic nesse trecho final será dificílimo, devido à alta velocidade (o que criará dificuldades para você usar as plataformas). Evite de pegar 50 anéis até aqui. Oito vezes. Death Egg chegou a hora da batalha final. Na primeira etapa, você enfrentará Silver Sonic. Acerte-o na cabeça, nunca nos espinhos. Tome cuidado com o giro super sônico dele. Se passar, você enfrenta o chefão final. Nele é preciso ter calma. Acerte-o logo que começar o chefe, e aproveite os momentos em que ele estiver se preparando para subir (nunca tente acertar com as garras na frente). Depois, ele vai te mirar. Deixe mirar num canto e saia correndo. Volte e acerte quando ele estiver terminado de se abaixar (se você pular exatamente quando ele se abaixar, vai morrer), quando fizer isso corra para o outro lado e pule para a garra não te acertar. Depois ele soltrará a outra garra. Você pode acertá-lo de novo. Agora, repita o procedimento até dar as 12 batidas. Detonado completo do jogo na seção Detonados. Special Stage Eles estão de volta e são agora em número de sete e servem para você ganhar as esmeraldas do caos. São acessíveis nos postes quando você junta mais de 50 anéis. É realmente muito difícil não pegar todas as esmeraldas, porque há poste até à fase da Wing Fortress. Já na Emerald Hill é possível ter 7 estágios. O estágio é bem simples: é uma corrida em que você tem que juntar o número de anéis que for pedido, sempre tomando cuidado com as bombas. Coletando as sete esmeraldas, quando você juntar 50 anéis e for pular, o Sonic vai usar o poder das esmeraldas para virar Super Sonic, que é invencível, mais rápido e ágil e o Sonic fica na cor dourada. A tela do Estágio Especial é bem simples: há só um contador de anéis, e quando está para chegar perto do próximo checkpoint (são três por pista), ele vai avisar quantos anéis estão faltando. É válido lembrar que quando você joga com o Sonic e o Tails ao mesmo tempo, o número de anéis necessários para passar cada etapa é superior.Acima temos a foto do Super Sonic. Com ele, você vai passar as fases muito mais rápido que o normal, além de ter a vantagem de apenas encostar nos robôs para destrui-los. Mas lembre-se que Super Sonic morre ao ser esmagado ou quando cai num abismo. Além disso, o fôlego dele também é limitado. O personagem só tem um grande inconveniente: ele vira automaticamente Super após você coletar 50 anéis, e além disso, o anel vai contando negativamente, pois o Super Sonic consome a energia dos anéis. Categoria:Jogos